Wish You Would
Wish You Would is the 10th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Look look look Huh? huh? look Let's get the pistols out the trunk, let's get ready to bust things Leave a nigga block full of nothin' but guts, brains Ain't no way, nowhere that these niggas could duck flames My guns up for and tellin' all to suck wayne I'm runnin' with a clique that just be thuggin' heavy Plus I'm runnin' in them bricks, cook it, cut it, sell it One time for my daddy, rabbit, up in heaven Ever since my nigga died I've been strapped up and ready Come and get it - it's wheezy whee, the hottest ever Now this fella gon' get bullets inside his sweater I'm just terror, or better yet, horror or drama And tomorrow I'ma hit the block and barrow your momma Beef with me, you're swimmin' in water with sharks and piranhas Revolvers and choppers got all your partners callin' the coppers And for the grand finale, I might pull up in a tan denali When I hop out, in my hand is a calico sprayin' your family Hook wayne Don't play with me - I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood You bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun I pop my gun Better hide and run Niggas bet' not play with me cause I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Niggas bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun And I pop my gun Better hide and run wayne What is this that done got me in your district? twist it Now everybody got dots on they heads like egyptians I'm tipsy - I've been sippin' on that hennessy, people Then it get deeper, I start shootin' up innocent people Seventeen creeper is who I - what I - be, dog The clip slide in the four-five, then it blow five In heat, dog? it's your life or me, dog On four tires, or feet, dog I still be on the block sweepin' Nobody is not sleepin' Got me in all black with a gun in a palm Run in his home, start shootin', hit his son in the dome Dummy, it's on - ain't gon' be no relaxin' and stuff Cause when I come through mashin' the truck, I'm blastin' a pump And passin' a blunt - me circle, wants to see if he dead Gotta be sure cause niggas promised me a ki if he dead But, dog, you get it raw if you are with the kid I'll push your baby momma car off the bridge Huh?! Hook wayne Bet' not play with me cause I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Niggas bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun Then I pop my gun Better hide and run Niggas bet' not play with me cause I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Niggas bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun Then I pop my gun Better hide and run wayne You might catch me with bandanas and strapped t On the back street of your block in the back seat I'ma cap three at the first coward I up and see I'ma bust the piece and knock his body a couple of feet When I rush your front door, you get a few to your stomach Hope they dress you up nice because your funeral sunday Nigga shouldn't've played tough - wouldn't've got his head bust Now your whole livin' room is full of pink and red stuff Now you're gatted up, full of that vodka and weed - add it up Fresh platted up, your t-shirt all tatted up Crack in the tongue of my kicks Plus I got a gun on my hip, and I'm runnin' the strip I know you see me: little wheezy killaholeezy A hundred rounds from the chopper leave 'em real sleepy You know how we be smellin' weedy up in our clothes Cutthroatin', connivin' killers, but that's all I know Huh? huh? huh? Hook wayne Bet' not play with me cause I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Nigga, bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun Then I pop my gun Better hide and run Niggas bet' not play with me - boy, I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Niggas bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun Then I pop my gun Better hide and run Niggas bet' not play with me cause I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Niggas bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun Then I pop my gun Better hide and run Niggas bet' not play with me - boy, I wish you would I'ma hit your hood, then split your hood Niggas bet' not play with me cause I cock my gun Then I pop my gun Better hide and run Niggas bet' not play with me Look, uh-huh (uh-huh uh-huh) Look look look Look look look Whoa